En momentos de deseperación
by Diana de Ailf MDI
Summary: En los momentos de desesperación se hacen cosas que pueden causar arrepentimiento más tarde. Eso no era un sentimiento desconocido para Emma y Julian. - Un pequeño vistazo a su relación una vez se dan cuenta de sus sentimientos.


**DISCLAMER**: Los personajes y el universo de Cazadores de Sombras le pertenecen a Cassandra Clare. Yo no gano ningún tipo de dinero a cambio de esto.

* * *

En los momentos de desesperación se hacen cosas que pueden causar arrepentimiento más tarde. La desesperación y el arrepentimiento no eran sentimientos desconocidos para Emma y Julian. Demasiadas habían sido las ocasiones en las que Emma deseaba haber hecho caso a esa pequeña advertencia del fondo de su mente el día, en que desesperados porque no los separaran, habían dicho que iban a ser parabatai. Bueno, quien lo había mencionado fue Julian, pero no le podía cargar con la culpa. Emma le daba vueltas a la idea desde hace algún tiempo y en ese momento tan desesperados por estar juntos, era lo único que los mantendría unidos pasara lo que pasara. Claro que le siguió la corriente.

Eran niños de doce años y no habían visto otra solución. Ya era demasiado tarde para cambiar nada. ¿Cómo iban a saber que acabarían cayendo en el amor tan profundamente el uno con el otro? Ahora que se daban cuenta de que había mucho más que simple amistad en su relación, algo que_podría_ nombrarse amor (aun cuando la simple palabra hacía que se echaran a temblar) hubo momentos en los que simplemente deseaban tener un reloj de arena para dar marcha atrás en el tiempo. Pero pronto recordaban, que entonces no habrían disfrutado juntos todos esos años y les entraba un profundo terror ante esa perspectiva.

Eso era lo que le dijo Julian a Emma cuando ella se sumía en los "y si…", que hubiera sido peor encontrarse en la otra punta del mundo, sin poder verse durante años. Un descargo de la responsabilidad que sentía por haber provocado esa situación de forma inconsciente.

Se consolaban pensando que pese a todo, aún no habían cruzado la última línea, ni pensaban hacerlo. E incluso con eso, no es como si estuvieran saliendo juntos. Tenían su "especie de relación sin nombre". Desde el momento de ese maldito beso cuando pensaban que no iban a salir vivos de ese subterráneo (dado por la euforia de seguir vivos y _juntos_ olvidándose de todo lo demás excepto de los labios del otro y la calidez que los recorría por dentro). Que se basaba en los momentos de debilidad a solas, cuando no podían soportarlo y acababan cediendo a la tentación, el amor y la lujuria. Se reflejaba en la culpabilidad después de cada uno de esos escasos instantes, en el miedo a que se descubriera ese sentimiento que los recorría por dentro, uniéndolos de forma irrevocable. Lazos rojos que no los dejaban separarse ni olvidarse.

A veces,Julian tenía la sensación de que su hermano Tiberius, cuando salía de su ensimismamiento, sospechaba algo. Pero no era nada tangible, y no esperaba que se entrometiera tampoco. Ty no era de los que le interesaba la vida de los demás excepto para saber si estabas vivo y bien

Emma se comía la cabeza buscando una solución, incluso aunque tuviera que pisar la biblioteca más de lo necesario para encontrar respuestas. Una vez le sugirió a Julian escapar al mundo mundano, pero este había negado rápidamente. Sabía que una vida así mataría lentamente a Emma, aunque fuera lo único que se les ocurriera en ese instante.

En momentos de desesperación se pueden llegar a tomar decisiones de las que te arrepentirás más tarde. A pesar de todo, ellos no cambiarían la vida que habían tenido juntos hasta ahora. Habían disfrutado de momentos divertidos, tristes, emocionantes, momentos de todo tipo que conformaban como eran hoy en día. Había permitido a Emma tener una familia y a Julian sentirse casi como si nada faltara (solo su hermano Mark al que habían logrado regresar hace poco. Los recuerdos que tenían merecían la pena. Y seguramente, algún día podrían estar juntos de verdad.

* * *

**Nota Autora:** Hoy estaba inspirada para escribir esto. Me ha gustado escribir sobre ellos dos. Sinceramente, veo la relación de Em y Julian, como si fuera un poco una historia de incesto (porque los demás "La Clave" reaccionarían como si lo que pasara entre ellos fuera algo tan terrible como eso). Yo tengo debilidad por ese tipo de historias (un poco rara lo sé) y me encantaron las apariciones de ellos dos en el libro de CoHF, así que aquí viene este experimento raro, sin una mota de dialogo. Y la mención a Ty, pues... porque sinceramente es un personaje que creo me va a gustar en Dama de Medianoche y pienso que al ser el más perspicaz de los que viven en el instituto, sería el que podría llegar a sospechar algo (si se llegara a fijar y le importara el comportamiento de ellos dos xD). La manera en que se dieron su primer beso... bueno, yo creo que sucederá algo así. Será un impulso repentino, de esos que no sabes por qué te entran y luego se miraran medio horrorizados medio felices por lo que acaba de suceder. En mi One-shoot es debido a un momento de euforia, quien sabe como lo pondrá Clare...

Dejad reviews, o sino, Cassandra Clare dará un horrible final trágico a esta pareja de tórtolos. ¬¬

Se despide con besitos para todos,

Dee Ailf.

PD: Esta historia ha sido actualizada el 20/11/14. Debido a que me repetía demasiado, y no sonaba bien. Así que aquí tenéis mi versión mejorada.


End file.
